


“ I call that progress “

by dhhj



Series: “ I call that progress “ [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, F/M, Hurt Magnus Bane, Inspired by Moral of the story by Ashe, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Pre-Relationship, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhhj/pseuds/dhhj
Summary: When I woke up yesterday morning, I was in an abusive relationship. And when I woke this morning, I wasn’t.”“ I call that progress. “
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Series: “ I call that progress “ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	“ I call that progress “

Some mistakes get made 

“Hello darling.”

“Magnus, are you okay? Why do you sound like that?”

“Like what?”

“Your voice is all raspy and you sound tense.” 

“No, I’m fine.”

“Magnus,” she says in a serious tone. 

“Fine, she, uh... She did it again.”

“Oh, god.”

“Yeah, I know. But it was an accident this time. She didn’t mean it, Cat.”

I can barely hear my own voice and I don’t know if I’m trying to convince her or myself at this point.

“Mags, listen to me.”

“Yeah,” I say. At this point, I can tell that I’m crying. 

“I’m going to come get you.” 

“No, Cat, that’s not why I called.”

“Come on, Mags, cut the bullshit.”

“I swear you don’t have to.” 

“Magnus, it’s-”

I cut the line. I don’t know why. I keep doing this to myself. She’s going to keep calling until I answer. I hope she doesn’t tell anyone. I can’t have a repeat of the last time. 

“Magnus, darling,, who were you talking to?” I hear her sweet sicking voice say. 

“No one, dear.”

I hear her footsteps slowly approaching me just like the plague. And I think I’m gonna puke just by her sitting on my lap. She grabs my face forcefully. 

“Don’t lie to me.” 

“I’m no-” 

She pulls harder. “You don’t want me to get mad again, do you?” 

“No.”

“Good.” 

“I’m going out.”

“Okay.” 

“I hope by the time I get home you’ll remember that you don’t get a choice in this relationship. Now kiss me, My Maggie.” 

She leans down and captures my lips. I kiss back, hopefully for the last time. 

“Bye,” she says as she closes the door. 

I wait a few minutes, staying still and trying to control my breathing. I look out the window and see her with her new flake of the week. 

Okay, bags. Where are my bags? Under the couch, in the closet... 

I feel my phone ring in my pocket 

“Hello?” 

“Hey. It’s Alec… Are you ready?” 

“Yeah... But I’m, um... I’m just nervous. What if... What if she finds me?” 

“Hey, Magnus, look... I will make sure she doesn’t get to you.” 

“Okay... But I still feel bad for not telling Cat and Raphael.” 

“I know. But remember we couldn’t tell them? She knows you’re close to them... She would have found a way to break them.” 

“Yeah. She would.” I say it sadly. 

“I’m on my way down.” 

“Okay. Be careful. She has eyes everywhere.” 

Walking out of the apartment felt like a fever dream. I never imagined that I could leave that place without her far behind, and it’s all thanks to Alec. He’s been my friend since high school. We lost communication after graduation but a couple of months ago we bumped into each other. We talked and I told him my situation, and he immediately came up with a plan. It took three months. But it’s all worth it. 

I look up and see we made it to Alec’s apartment. Before we get out I say, “Thank you.”

“No problem. I’d do anything for you.” 

I feel flutters in my chest, old feelings crawling back up. We walk in and I feel like a weight is lifted off my shoulders. 

“This is your room.” 

“Thank you.” 

“How do you feel?”

“Amazing.” 

“I’m glad,” he says. 

I see a twinkle in his eyes. They seem happy. 

“Goodnight, Magnus.” 

“Goodnight, Alexander.” 

I fall back in the bed and fall asleep. 

I wake up in a haze as I feel the sun blind me and try to remember where I am.  
I hear a knock on the door. 

“Magnus, you okay?” 

And suddenly I remember that I do not wither. I’m free. She’s gone. I left. 

“Magnus, it’s Alec. You okay? You kinda spaced out.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“How do you feel? Are you okay?” 

“I’m more than okay. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. It was no trouble.”

“No, seriously. When I woke up yesterday morning, I was in an abusive relationship. And when I woke this morning, I wasn’t.”  
“ I call that progress. “ 

“In the end it’s better for me that’s the moral of the story “

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thanks to Jessa for betaing this I hope you all enjoyed it


End file.
